


Crazy like summer heat

by nikita834



Series: Like I Would [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Harry is eleven, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Underage Sex, harry is adopted by zayn, louis is 19, zayn is 31, zayn uses boys for sex but he has a secret only few know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikita834/pseuds/nikita834
Summary: Zayn was a big name in the music industry. He had several successful albums and he was worth millions. When Zayn had been 25 he had adopted a five-year-old boy, Harry. Everyone had fallen in love with his image of talented musician but also a loving father. The two were always all over the press, had been for the past six years.Louis was Zayn's fan and his goal in life was to get fucked by his idol. He was willing to do anything to make it happen.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. The idea for this came to me in a shower and I couldn't get it out of my head so I had to write it. The story is almost written so I will be posting rest of the chapters after I have edited them.
> 
> And I do NOT think it is right or anyway justified to have sex with a minor. It is always a crime. Always.  
> This is a work of fiction. This never happened in real life.  
> I added tags to tell you what this story is about. You clicked it. Read with caution.

Zayn was a big name in the music industry. He had several successful albums and he was worth millions. When Zayn had been 25 he had adopted a five-year-old boy, Harry. Everyone had fallen in love with his image of talented musician but also a loving father. The two were always all over the press, had been for the past six years.

Louis had been a fan of Zayn’s ever since Zayn’s first single, Pillow talk. He thought it was the hottest song ever written. His dream was to have Zayn fuck him while the song was playing in the background. To be honest, any song of Zayn’s would be good for Louis. He just wanted to be fucked by his idol.

And that is how Louis found himself in a meet and greet with Zayn. He had paid himself sick to get these tickets but he knew it would be worth it. He had put on his best fuck-me-jeans and most revealing t-shirt he had. Louis knew Zayn had a thing for cute pixie boys, since he was always getting papped with one hanging from his neck. And Louis met the criteria, he had decided to win Zayn over, to become his next boytoy.

When the meet and greet started, Louis was nervous. He saw many other girls and boys with same intention as himself. He knew what they were after because he wanted it himself, so badly. He just had to be better than any of them.

When Zayn finally walked into the room with Harry’s hand in his hand, people suddenly got really quiet. It was almost an spiritual moment to finally meet the sex god they all lusted after. 

Zayn whispered something to Harry and the boy walked to the back of the room to stand next to the staff there. Zayn on the other hand walked up front and started to greet people and take pictures with them while exchanging some words with them. 

Louis looked at the boy, looking little sad, standing alone in the corner. He looked so out of place. Louis had always had a soft spot for kids so on a whim he decided to go talk to Harry.

“Hi, little man. How are you?” Louis said while he crouched next to Harry. Harry looked a little startled by having someone approach him but answered, “I’m good, thank you. How are you?”

“Aren’t you a polite little man,” Louis chuckled. Harry let out a little giggle too.

“I’m Louis, by the way,” Louis introduced himself. “I’m Harry. I’m 11 years old. How old are you?” Harry asked in return.

“I just turned 19 few months ago,” Louis answered. “Do you like football?”

Their conversation went on from there. Louis learned that Harry was actually very smart and funny little boy. He had so much fun with Harry that he didn’t even notice that the meet and greet was almost over, people leaving the room. Suddenly Louis felt someone standing next to them. He looked up and there was Zayn. Having a weird look on his face.

“I like this one daddy, can we have him?” Harry asked when Zayn put his hand on his shoulder and kissed his temple as a greeting. Zayn gave Louis a once over and nodded. “Sure, love. He looks good enough.”

Louis was so confused by this exchange. He was good enough for what? Where Harry wanted him? What was happening?

Next thing Louis noticed was Harry waving his goodbyes and Zayn blowing him a kiss. Zayn said something to his personal assistant and soon she was walking over to Louis. “Zayn would like to meet you after his concert in his hotel. Is this something you would be interested in?” she asked him.

“Me? Are you sure he meant me?” Louis couldn’t believe his luck. This was his dream come true. The woman laughed a little. “Yes, I’m sure. He doesn’t make mistakes.”

“Then, yes! Tell me when and where and I’ll be there!” Louis answered with giddiness bubbling inside him. 

“The car will pick you up after the show. Someone will be there to lead you to it. Would you be kind enough and follow me to the VIP area. Harry would like you to join him there.”

Louis was even more amazed. It looked like getting Harry to like him gave him access to Zayn. He surely wasn’t complaining. He liked the little lad and liked his father even more. He followed the woman to VIP area and saw Harry already waving at him. He waved back and smiled brightly. This would be fun.

The concert was as amazing as every one of Zayn’s shows Louis had been in. But this was even more special than others. Zayn kept looking over to Harry and smiling warmly as he saw Louis entertaining his son. Louis made sure Harry was happy, because happy Harry apparently meant happy Zayn. And happy Zayn would hopefully lead to well-fucked Louis.

When the show was over, someone came to get Harry and Louis hugged Harry as a goodbye. “Be nice to daddy tonight, I really like you,” Harry whispered in his ear as they were parting. Louis smiled and nodded. He was definitely going to be nice to Zayn but it was a bit confusing why Harry seemed to know what was going to happen later. His worries were forgotten then Preston, one of the bodyguards, came for him. “This way, Louis. The car is waiting,” he said and Louis followed him out from the venue.

When they arrived to the hotel, Louis felt nervous. He had been dreaming about this since he was just a young kid and now it was here. He didn’t want to mess anything up. “Go inside and ask for Doogie Houston. Say Preston sent you and they will let you up,” Preston told him. Louis nodded again and said his thank you’s.

He walked inside the hotel lobby and told them Preston sent him to go see Doogie Houston. The receptionist smirked at him, like he knew what was going on and told him to go ahead to the top floor. Someone would be there waiting for him.

When Louis got off the lift, there was the same woman waiting for him who he talked to at the meet and greet. “Hello Louis, I’m Sandra. So good to see you. Would you follow me inside so we can have a chat,” Sandra said to Louis. Louis shook her hand and walked inside after her.

They sat in the living room of a huge suite. Louis was amazed by all of it. It was so beautiful and the view was amazing. “So, you do know why you are here?” Sandra asked him.

“I assume Zayn wants to sleep with me?” Louis answered but it came out like a question. “Yes, that would be correct. I have few questions I need you to answer and we can get going.” Louis nodded.

“Do you have a partner at the moment?” Sandra asked. “No,” Louis said.

“Any STD’s? When did you last get tested?”

“NO STD’s, never had. And I was tested a month ago. But I haven’t slept with anyone after that,” Louis said little embarrassed. He didn’t get why his sexual history had anything to do with Zayn fucking him.

“Good, good,” Sandra mumbled. “Do you prefer to top or bottom?”

Louis blushed hard. “Bottom, but I don’t mind topping either.”

“Zayn will like that,” Sandra smiled at him. “Those are all questions I have for now. I have an NDA for you here to sign. It’s a standard agreement everyone who gets close to Zayn will have to sign. Are you okay with it?”

Louis nodded and signed the agreement. He got a copy for himself too and decided to read it later, after he got home. He knew Zayn did something to keep gossip from spreading and this seemed to be it.

Sandra took their copy of the contract, pointed towards one of the doors and said “You can go to that bedroom and get ready. Wash yourself and then prep yourself. Zayn will be here soonish.”

Louis thanked her and went to the bedroom. It had a huge bed in the middle and beautiful bathroom. He took a quick shower and then went to the bed to open himself. He found the lube on the nightstand and noticed it was some very expensive brand. He did very throughout job cause he had no idea how big Zayn actually was. He didn’t want to get hurt.

When Louis was ready he laid down on the bed on his tummy. He knew his bum looked amazing like this and he wanted to show it off. Soon someone opened the door. “Hello, love. You look like you are ready for me,” Louis heard Zayn say.

Louis shuddered, he had been waiting for those words for years. He looked over his shoulder. “Hi Zayn, I’m ready for you whenever you want to take me,” Louis answered in a sultry voice.

Zayn was only wearing a dressing gown. He opened it and dropped it on the floor. Louis felt like air had been punched out of him. Zayn was big! And he was about to get that thing inside him. He felt his mouth water. “Can I suck you?” was out of his mouth before he even realised it.

Zayn laughed a little. “Sure, I always fancy a good head before fucking.”

Louis blushed and ducked his head. “Aww, we have a shy one here with a fast tongue,” Zayn said and caressed his hair. 

Zayn sat on the bed and Louis got on the floor on his knees in front of him. He looked at Zayn under his lashes and took his head in his mouth. Zayn wasn’t hard yet but he was on his way there. Louis teased him a bit. Licking his length, giving it little kitten kisses. Zayn looked at him, “Don’t tease me too much. I’m not that patient with strangers.” Louis froze for a second. Was he messing this up already.

He took Zayn in his mouth and sucked hard. Zayn groaned and Louis knew he was doing something right, finally. Zayn took a hold of his head and pushed Louis down. Louis usually didn’t like being treated like this during a blowjob. He rather did everything in his own time without being forced. But it was Zayn, and it wasn’t the first time someone had made him gag on their cock so he allowed it. 

Zayn pushed him harder down until his cock pumped against Louis throat. Louis gagged hard and tried to open his throat more but it didn’t work. Tears started to run from his eyes yet he still kept trying to make it good for the older man. Finally Zayn let him come up for air. Louis spluttered and gasped for air. “Did I hurt you, little one?” Zayn asked concerned.

“I’m not used to being held down like that,” Louis admitted. 

“Good, you aren’t afraid to tell me if you don’t like something. I like that in my boys,” Zayn answered and Louis realised he was being tested. Not sure for what exactly but he was willing to do anything to pass the test.

“On your hands and knees, I want to fuck you from behind. You prepped yourself?”

“Yes, Zayn. I did. But umm.. could you use a rubber?” Louis asked nervously. He wanted Zayn to fuck him but really didn’t want to catch any diseases from him. Knowing his ever changing partners based how Sandra had handled Louis, there was no guarantee Zayn was clean.

“Sure thing, little one. Not many ask me to use one, but I always do,” Zayn said while putting a condom on and adding lube on himself. Next he added lube on Louis as well and then pushed inside.

“Fuck, you are so tight and your ass looks amazing like this. Cannot believe I get to be inside your tight arse!” 

Louis was glad he had done such thorough while opening himself cause Zayn sure didn’t waste any time pushing in and starting to pound into him. Zayn kept fucking him while slapping his bum. Louis had always had a big ass for a boy and guys seemed to like it. Zayn surely did based on how many times he slapped it and made it jiggle. 

“This fucking arse. I cannot get enough. Fuck me!” Louis heard Zayn curse to himself. It was the hottest compliment he had gotten in awhile. Zayn had found Louis’ prostate and was hitting it dead on with almost every thrust. Louis couldn’t help but moan. It all felt so good to him.

“Are you coming?” Zayn asked after a while. “Soon,” Louis answered and put his hand on his cock to give it the friction he needed to come. Zayn pounded into him harder and then he was coming in Louis. Louis stroked few more times and came into his hand.

“Fuck, that was good. You did good, little one,” Zayn said while slowly pulling out of Louis and throwing the rubber into a bin that was under the nightstand. Louis fell on his side just in time to see the door closing.

“Was someone here?” Louis asked. 

“Maybe Sandra came check on us. She sometimes does that when there’s loud screaming. You weren’t a quiet one,” Zayn laughed. Louis blushed again but still felt little weird that someone had watched him having sex.

“You can stay the night if you want. I won’t be sleeping with you but you can enjoy the bed and I suggest you take a shower too. If you wish you may get breakfast in the morning. Sandra will see you out tomorrow. You were a great fuck. Maybe we will see each other again.” And then Zayn was gone. He put his dressing gown on and left the room. Louis felt little used. Zayn didn’t even kiss him. 

But since he got the permission he wasn’t going to miss out on enjoying hotel suite. He took a long bath and then went to bed naked. The bed felt like heaven and he was asleep in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be plenty more of Harry in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr, come say hi: [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Harry.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Someone was petting Louis’ hair. It felt nice. The hand was soft, like his little sister’s hand. But it couldn’t be his sister. He was in London while his sister was in Doncaster. Who the fuck was petting him then? Louis slowly opened his eyes and saw Harry. The boy was laying next to him on his bed and was smiling at Louis.

“Good morning Louis. Finally you woke up. I’ve been here for ages. Did you know that you have the most beautiful eyelashes?” the boy babbled.

Louis was still almost asleep so he just watched the boy with confused eyes. Why was he in Louis’ bed? Then Louis remembered last night. Zayn had fucked him. But even if it had been good, it hadn’t been as soft and sweet as he had always dreamed of. In his dreams Zayn had always fallen in love with him and asked him to marry him. Silly dreams, Louis knew that, but it kept him going when times were tough. Louis wasn’t a rich boy by any measure but he always made sure to look as nice as possible and be polite. That got him to places. Like here now. Naked in this huge hotel bed.

Yes, naked. Fuck, he was naked. And there was 11-year-old boy next to him. Petting his hair. how the hell he was supposed to get up now?

Harry had kept babbling this whole time without noticing Louis’ distress. Maybe he would soon leave so Louis could get dressed. When after 10 minutes Harry seemed to be in no hurry to get out of Louis’ bed he knew he had to say something. “So umm.. would you mind stepping outside so I could get dressed?” Louis asked politely.

Harry giggled. “I have seen you naked, but if you feel shy, I can go.” He jumped off the bed and he was gone. Louis felt even more confused. When had that kid seen him naked? But he still put his clothes from last night on and walked to the kitchen area where Harry was waiting for him. There was breakfast served on the table.

“Will you join me? I hate eating alone,” Harry asked. Why not, Louis thought and answered, “Sure thing kiddo. Let’s eat.” They ate some fruits, Harry seemed to be health freak, even if he was only 11. Louis also had some bacon and eggs and coffee. 

While they were laughing at something silly Louis had said, Zayn walked in. “What’s so funny, love?” he asked Harry and kissed the boy on top of his head. Harry smiled wide at Zayn and looked so happy to see him. Louis felt like he was interrupting intimate family moment. “Louis was just joking. I really like him daddy.”

Zayn looked up and it was like he saw Louis first time that morning. “Oh, you are still here. Are you enjoying your time?” he asked Louis. “Harry asked me to join him so I said yes. I really like your son. He’s so smart and funny,” Louis answered truthfully. Zayn smiled at him. “I know, he’s the smart one in this family. I love him more than moon and the stars.” Zayn kissed Harry again, this time on the mouth and left to get coffee.

“I’m glad you were nice to daddy. He seems to like you too,” Harry said when Zayn was out of earshot. It was still odd to hear Harry say that but Louis just shrugged it off. When Zayn came back with his breakfast they all ate together and Louis still made Harry laugh which seemed to please Zayn a lot.

When Louis was ready to leave after he had eaten, Zayn called Sandra to come pick him up and escort out. While he was on the phone he told Sandra to move on with the plan with Louis, whatever that would mean. When Sandra came and Louis was walking out with her after their goodbyes with Harry and Zayn, Louis heard Harry say just when the door closed behind them “I really like him daddy. He would be good addition for us. His cock is very nice too.”

Louis felt little disturbed. Maybe he had heard wrong. No way Harry was saying those things. Sandra walked him out and came into the car with him. When Louis had told his address to the driver Sandra pulled out another contract and an envelope. 

“Zayn wants to continue your arrangement, if you are interested,” Sandra said and handed papers to Louis. “It basically says he can call you and fly you anywhere in the world on days notice and you come for him. He will have sex with you and you will spend time with Harry. Maybe get papped with Zayn in clubs if he needs to be seen out. Does this sound something you would be interested in?”

Louis had never ever heard of anything like this. Of course he knew about Zayn’s boytoys. But how the hell did spending time with Harry was involved in this? Did all his boytoys spend time with the boy? Louis hesitated moment too long so Sandra spoke up again.

“This is not normal agreement Zayn has with his boys. But Harry likes you and he doesn’t have many friends so Zayn offered you something he rarely offers anyone. Last guy took off after a month. Said it was too much for him, so we have a place open. Do you think this would be too much for you? I know you are unemployed at the moment so Zayn would provide you housing and some spending money, 1000pounds a month to be exact, just so you would be available for him 24/7.”

Louis’ mouth was hanging open at this point. What on earth was he getting into. But free flat and 1000 pounds for flying around and getting fucked by his idol didn’t seem too bad. “Sure, I’d be interested. How long would this arrangement be exactly?”

“Until you want out or Zayn gets tired of you. You of course are not allowed to tell about this to anyone. And you need to get tested before Zayn will meet you again. You will get to see his test results too so you will be comfortable. He doesn’t like wearing condoms. But you will be his only partner so your health is safe too. You are also expected to not have any other sexual partners. If you do, your agreement with Zayn will be terminated immediately.”

Louis kept nodding to Sandra. This all seemed a little too good to be true. But it wasn’t the stupidest thing Louis had done during his lifetime so why the hell not. He signed the paper and agreed to go get himself tested as soon as possible. Sandra gave him a phone where Zayn would call and Harry could message him if he wanted. Louis was obligated to answer. Louis also received a check for £200 as a compensation for last night.

When Louis got home, he read both contracts. They were such difficult language he barely understood anything but somehow he felt like he had signed his freedom off. And that he was officially an escort for Zayn. He was basically selling himself. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.

Next week he got tested and moved to the flat Zayn owned. The flat had three bedrooms and it was fully furnished. Louis had never lived in such a nice place. He also received his first monthly payment. Honestly, Louis felt a little like he was a rentboy. But at least he had a nice place to stay and money to spend. 

Two weeks afterwards he got his first call to visit Zayn. This time in France. Louis flew there, and it all went down quite same way as it did during the first time in London. Zayn fucked him the same way he did before, except bare this time since they were both clean and Louis woke up next morning to Harry petting his hair. He spent the day with the kid and flew back home. Again he felt like someone had been watching him getting fucked but he didn’t see anyone. Zayn had also requested him joining the gym and since Louis didn’t have to look for a job anymore he thought why the hell not. 

During his free time he worked out and found pilates. Through that he found some friends but didn’t dare to get too close to anyone in case Zayn didn’t like it. Louis didn’t have many friends. None actual friends, only few acquaintances since he had only lived in London for a year before this all happened. During the next few months he flew to Italy, Poland, Sweden, Ireland, Hong Kong and LA to see Zayn and Harry. Every trip was the same. He went to the hotel, Zayn fucked him (from behind, never any other position even if Louis suggested one), and he woke up to Harry staring him. It all felt weird, even the fucking seemed somehow clinical. Zayn didn’t seem to be that much into Louis but still fucked him hard. Louis could feel him days after he came back home. If Zayn wanted a friend for Harry, why he still insisted fucking Louis? But Harry was more lovely every time they saw each other. They became friends and at some point Louis started to wonder if Harry had a little crush on him. Zayn looked happy when he noticed how close Harry and Louis had gotten. Like he was hoping it would happen.

In July Louis got called back to LA. Zayn was staying in his house there and Louis was expected to stay with him for a week or so. This was the longest time Zayn had asked him to stay. Louis was even more nervous than the first time they had met. But maybe this was a good thing. Maybe Zayn was finally starting to like Louis more. 

When Louis went to LA and settled down, his jetlag was really bad so Zayn decided to give him a free night. Louis felt really grateful. He would have fucked Zayn of course if Zayn had wanted, he did get paid to do it. But it was nice to know he had a say in it too. He fell asleep at 6pm while watching a movie with Harry. 

Louis woke up in the middle of the night in his bed. He had been given a guest room with own ensuite and door to the backyard. Louis thought that maybe Preston had carried him there cause he had fallen asleep in the living room. Louis had become good friends with the staff too during last few months and he enjoyed chatting with them.

But that is not why Louis woke up. It was a weird noise, coming from somewhere near his room. Louis ventured out in the hallway in just his boxers. Someone had undressed him too, apparently Louis realised. And then there was the noise again. It sounded vaguely like Harry moaning. Louis tiptoed to Harry’s room as quietly as he could. The door was little ajar so Louis could peek in without being seen.

He felt little like he was spying on Harry but he needed to know if the boy was okay. When Louis looked in he froze. Harry was riding Zayn with his head thrown back moaning in pleasure. Zayn’s hands kept squeezing Harry’s hips while he thrusted up to meet Harry’s movements. He looked to be enjoying it too, a lot more than he ever did with Louis. Louis didn’t know what to do. Zayn was raping Harry but Harry seemed to be enjoying it a lot. He didn’t look distressed at all and even his voices told Louis this was something the kid wanted too. Was it a rape is it was consensual? 

He just stood there and watched enchanted. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He tried to get a better view when he lost his balance and the door swing wide open. Louis stood there scared as hell while Harry let out a scream. 

“Louis, what the hell, mate!” Zayn yelled. Louis’ brain weren’t working at all so he was just gaping at the scene. Harry was still sitting tightly on Zayn’s lap and Zayn didn’t look like he was letting go of the boy anytime soon. “I heard noises and came to see if Harry was okay,” Louis finally got his mouth to work.

“Well, the boy is fine so you can sort yourself out,” Zayn said with a harsh voice. When Louis didn’t move, Zayn continued. “Or you can join us. Harry has been dying to get his hands on you but I didn’t think you were ready for him yet.”

“Yes! Louis please, join us. You can even fuck me if you want. I’m the best bottom, daddy always says,” Harry said with a proud voice. “Yes you are my love, but Louis comes close second,” Zayn smirked at him.

“Umm, I could join you,” Louis heard himself say. And whoah, he didn’t expect that to come out of his mouth. But then he realised he was hard. Zayn and Harry looked so good together and he wanted in.

Harry stood up and took Louis by his hand. “Daddy, prep him while he blows me,” he then said to Zayn. Zayn just nodded and guided Louis on his hands and knees. Harry stood in front of him, his little cock right on Louis’ mouth. Louis felt a finger going inside him when Harry pushed his cock inside Louis’ mouth. 

Louis found out he loved sucking Harry and Zayn was doing perfect job with prepping him. Zayn had never before prepped him and Louis thought he was one of those who just felt like it was a chore a bottom should do. Turned out, he just didn’t do it to his boytoys but he did when Harry asked him. 

Zayn found his prostate and started to massage it. Louis moaned loudly around Harry’s little cock. Harry shuddered and almost came. “Is he almost ready daddy? I need something in me now,” Harry demanded. “He’s ready my love. Let’s get his cock lubed so you can do whatever you wish,” Zayn answered while adding lube to Louis’ cock. 

Louis still didn’t know what exactly was going on but it didn’t matter because everything felt good. “On your knees,” Harry instructed him and then got on his hands and knees in front of Louis. There was a perfect little round bum and a hole wide open just waiting to be filled. Harry wiggled his bum a bit and then said “In me, now Louis.” And Louis pushed in. It felt so tight and the heat was overbearing. Everything felt amazing. He slowly moved in and out a few times until he picked up his pace while holding Harry’s hips tightly.

When Harry had started moaning again Louis felt someone move behind him. “I’m going to fuck you while you fuck him. Okay Louis?” Zayn said to his ear. Louis nodded eagerly and halted his movements until Zayn was deep inside him. They started to move again. When Louis pushed inside Harry Zayn pulled out and when he pulled out from Harry, Zayn filled him to the brim. 

Louis had never had sex like this. It felt so good to be filling someone while being filled himself. Louis felt like he was maybe dreaming. Maybe this was a dream his jet lagged brain had come up with.

“Daddy, I’m so close. I’m coming!” Harry screamed and Louis felt his hole tightening around his cock and that threw him over the edge. Zayn followed them after a few more powerful thrusts in Louis. “Fucking hell, that was good. You both did so well babes,” Zayn praised them while pulling out of Louis.

“We all need a shower,” he said while Louis was pulling himself out of Harry. Harry whined a little at the loss but soon crashed on the bed. “But daddy, I’m tired. Wash me, please,” he whined.

“Sure thing, love. Louis can join us too.” Zayn said while already carrying Harry to the ensuite. The shower turned on while Louis got his legs working. He walked to the shower to see Zayn carefully washing Harry, while Harry looked like he was nearly passing out. “Join us,” the boy said with a sleepy voice. “I want you to sleep with me tonight. I want to be the little spoon and daddy doesn’t like sleeping with other people.”

“Sure, I can do that,” Louis answered while he got under the second shower head. “Yay!” Harry squealed and hugged Louis. Zayn just smiled at the boys and shook his head. “At least you both are equally crazy.”

When all of them were clean again, Zayn tucked Harry and Louis into bed. He kissed them both goodnight and turned off the light. Harry turned a little so he could kiss Louis on the lips. “Thank you for being so gentle and kind. I really like you. Goodnight.”

“You are the best little lad I know, Harry. I would never hurt you. Goodnight,” Louis answered. Harry’s words bothered him a little. Who would hurt such great little boy. But then Harry snuggled closer to him and they were both asleep few minutes later, tightly wrapped into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. If you wish to contact me I'm @nikita_writes on twitter.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr, come say hi: [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big decisions to be made on Louis' part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished editing! Yay! Hope you have enjoyed this fic. Little different from my others but I don't think anyone minds at all. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this.  
> But now, enjoy the last chapter. :)

Louis woke up to someone giving little kisses all over his face. “Louis, Looouuuuiiiis, waaaaakeee uuuuup. Louis Louis Louis,” Louis heard that someone say. They were really trying to wake him up.

He slowly opened one of his eyes, “What time is it?”

“Nearly 7!” came in a bright voice. And yes, that was definitely Harry. Louis was used to waking up with him now, but then the last night came crashing back. He had fucked that little boy. Louis’ eyes were wide open now and he looked scared. He could go in jail for this. He wasn’t meant for jail. He didn’t want to become anyone’s bitch.

Harry seemed to somehow know what was going on in Louis’ mind because he started to pet his hair and gave him a soft smile. “My daddy had that same face when he first fucked me,” Harry said with a quiet voice. Like he didn’t want to scare Louis away. “But believe me, I wanted it. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s all good Louis.” Harry continued and suddenly he dived under the covers. And then Louis’ cock was in his mouth. Harry took him in deep and sucked. The boy didn’t seem to have a gag reflex at all and a very talented mouth. He kept sucking until Louis was panting and close to coming. Harry’s mouth was perfectly wet and tight. “I’m coming,” Louis said and then he already shoot into Harry’s throat. Harry sucked him through it and came up while wiping his mouth. “You could eat some more fruit, you know,” he said, always being the smart arse.

Louis felt even more confused. What was happening? How he was having sex with a minor and the said minor didn’t seem to be having any problems with it.

“I guess you deserve to know,” Harry sighed. “Since even my amazing blowjob didn’t make you understand that I want this.”

“When my foster parents got me, I was 6 months old,” Harry started. “I don’t know my real parents, but I don’t miss them. I have Zayn who is better father than anyone before him. But back to my foster parents. I used to watch them have sex when I was four, in secret of course. It was fascinating. And even if I was only little, I kept wanting to try it. So one day I suggested it to my foster brother who was little older than me. We did it and both liked it. We kept doing it for a while but one day the mom caught us and they sent me away. They said I was sick and deserved to die. Zayn somehow heard my story and in a month he had found me and wanted to adopt. Because no one had no objections, he became my daddy,” Harry told Louis.

“But I didn’t adopt him because he was fucking his brother,” came in Zayn’s voice and startled Louis. Zayn came to sit on the bed and took Harry on his lap. They were both still naked from the last night. Just like Louis was. Harry hummed happily and wiggled his bum on Zayn’s lap. Zayn groaned and took a tighter hold on Harry.

“I adopted this little minx cause I think everyone deserves a good home and his foster parents were wrong. He doesn’t deserve to die. He deserves whatever he wants in life. He deserves it all,” Zayn said and kissed Harry on the mouth. 

“Daddy, please I need you inside. I had a plug in all night. I’m ready,” Harry said with a desperate voice.

When had Harry put on a plug last night, it was a mystery for Louis. Zayn laid Harry on his tummy over his knees and gently pulled a plug out. Then he added lube on himself and Harry and took Harry back on his lap. Harry sighed happily when Zayn was finally inside him. 

While Harry kept bouncing on Zayn’s cock, Zayn continued their story. “So when Harry had been with me for about a year or so, I found out he had been using my dildos to fuck himself. I thought I had maybe done something, ah keep doing that baby and daddy’s coming soon,” Zayn moaned. But soon continued, “Where was I? Yes, Harry was using my dildos so I decided to take him to a doctor. I had to make sure he was okay.” Harry kept using Zayn’s cock to his own pleasure and kept making delicious noises. It was all very distracting.

“Turned out,” Zayn continued. “that my little Harry has overactive sexdrive, always has. That’s why he was so curious about sex from such young age. And his body is craving it a lot more than kids this age do. The doctor gave him some medication to control it but they made Harry feeling nauseous and tired all the time. So I decided to take him off the meds and satisfy him. I taught him to use dildos correctly and when he was 7, I fucked him the first time. I woke up him sitting on my cock and believe me I was just as scared as you seem to be now. But Harry wants this. It’s his choice and I rather fuck him myself than have him sick from medication or have random people fuck him and hurt him.”

“Daddy!” Harry screamed and came just from Zayn’s cock. Zayn shuddered and came in Harry. “Babe, go take a bath. I will talk with Louis some more,” Zayn said to Harry and kissed him. The boy got up and walked to the bathroom.

Suddenly Zayn looked serious. “Once a boytoy of mine raped Harry. Or Harry doesn’t think it was a rape cause he doesn’t understand, but if you had seen that disgusting man you would agree. He spanked Harry so hard he left bruises and fucked him without almost no prep. That time Harry had been without sex for few days, because we were trying this new thing the doctor suggested. Harry was so sex deprived that he threw himself on the man. And that disgusting trash took advantage of Harry’s mental state. As soon as I found him doing that to my boy I made sure to ruin his life for good.”

Louis felt horrible to hear this. “I would never ever do anything to hurt Harry. I care about him as much I care about my little sister. He’s such a wonderful boy.”

“I know that now,” Zayn smiled. “I have watched you bond with him and I can see you would never hurt him.” Louis let out a relieved sigh. Zayn believed him.

“But this all brings us to the point I got you in the first place.” Zayn said and Louis realised he was talking about him like he was an employee. And somehow he was. “There is a clause in the contract you signed that if Harry wishes and you agree, you will move in with us to be Harry’s caretaker.” 

Louis was very confused. “Harry’s caretaker?”

“Yes, well we couldn’t write ‘Harry’s fucker’ there, now could we?” Zayn asked him with a sarcastic voice. “Umm, no of course not,” Louis said with shame in his voice.

“I need someone to share Harry with. The older he gets the harder it gets to satisfy his needs. He needs someone besides me who he can trust and who I can trust him with. Someone who will fuck him good but also have fun. I think you could be our person, Louis.”

Zayn looked at him with so much hope in his eyes that Louis didn’t know what to say. “So, I would move in with you, travel the world with you and be available for Harry whenever he wanted?”

“Well, yes. I would still keep you on my payroll and you would get a raise of course. You would get holidays just like my other employees but you couldn’t have a relationship outside ours. You still could live in the flat you live in now but most of the time you would be with us.”

“I need to think this over. Is that okay?” Louis asked. “Sure, it’s a big commitment. I didn’t expect you to agree on the spot. You are smarter than that,” Zayn answered. “Take your time and come find me when you are ready.”

Louis nodded and promised Zayn to come to him when he had made up his mind.

“Zayn, one more thing. If you were looking for a caretaker to Harry why did you keep fucking me?” Louis asked. He really wanted to know. “I kinda felt like you didn’t enjoy it that much..” Louis drifted off.

Zayn laughed. “Have you seen your arse? I’m obsessed with it. Even if you agree to do this, I still want to keep fucking you. I love how it jiggles under my hands. Fucking amazing arse.”

Louis blushed. “Yeah, others have said that too.”

After Louis left the room, he heard Zayn join Harry in the bath. Louis was pretty sure they were going to have slow pleasurable sex in there. Part of him wished he could join but it still felt weird to him. Harry was only 11.

Louis took a nap after he got into his room. He saw strange dreams about poppies and his little sister and Harry. When he woke up it was already dark outside. Someone was knocking on his door. “Come in,” Louis yelled.

Harry’s head popped in, “Can I come?” Louis nodded and scooted over so Harry could sit next to him on his bed.

“So, do you hate me now?” Harry asked with wide eyes.

The question surprised Louis. “What? No! Why would you think that?”

“You haven’t talked to me today. Daddy said he told you all about me and asked you to become my other caretaker.”

Caretaker, that was a sweet way of putting it. Fucking a child when ever they wanted it. But somehow it didn’t seem like a chore to Louis. Harry was a sweet boy. If it was his sister in Harry’s position, Louis would want only people who he trusted to take care of her. But before he could think about it more, he needed to reassure the boy next to him.

“Harry, listen to me. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you over something like this. You just need to understand that this is a big decision for me. I really like you and I really like Zayn, but I don’t know if I can just leave my life to be with you. It’s a huge commitment.”

Harry nodded. “I do understand. We had one boy who I liked and I thought he liked me enough to help but turned out he didn’t. He just wanted daddy and his money. He only fucked me when daddy told him to and never satisfied me. He just kept repeating to himself ‘Do this for money, do this for Zayn’. I finally told daddy I didn’t like him so daddy got rid of him, but I never told him why I suddenly changed my mind. Daddy works really hard and finding a caretaker for me at the same time is not easy. I like you so much and I’d be really glad if you decided to stay.”

Louis didn’t know what to say. He had heard so much new information that it took him a long while to digest it all.

“Harry, I like you. I have said it multiple times. Even if I decide to go home, it won’t be because of you. You are amazing kid and the world is open for you. Zayn takes such a good care of you and has only your best interest in heart. I just need to think this over for me too.” Louis said and hugged Harry tight. Harry felt so fragile in his arms. The need to protect the boy just grew inside Louis.

Soon they said their goodnights and Harry left. For the first time Louis felt like something was missing from his side when he went to bed that night. 

The next morning Louis took a walk in the garden so he could think it all through. He could get used to this lifestyle. He liked Harry and Zayn was great too. He would have no more money problems. He didn’t come up with many negative things about this. He wanted it. He had already fucked Harry and he could do it. He even enjoyed it. He was only 8 years older than Harry. In the long run it wouldn’t feel as weird as it felt now. 

Louis ran inside. “Zayn, I need to talk to Zayn!” Louis said to Preston. “He’s in the study. He asked not to be disturbed.” 

“I think he will want to see me,” Louis said. He ran to the study and opened the door. “I’m in,” he yelled when Zayn looked up to him. “You are?”

“Yes, I’m all in. I will come live with you, and I will be Harry’s other caretaker.”

“I knew you had it in you. You are special,” Zayn said and came to hug Louis. “Let’s tell Harry over dinner tonight. He will be thrilled,” Zayn suggested and Louis agreed. “I just need you to sign this contract,” Zayn laughed when Louis made a face. Another contract. “I know, too many contracts. But it’s to protect all of us. Including you. You want to have secured future even if Harry grows tired of you,” Zayn continued. 

“Okay, where do I sign?” Louis asked and bent over the table to sign the damn paper. Zayn walked up to him and pressed his crotch against Louis’ ass. He bent over and showed the lines, “Here and here. And we are all good. But I suggest you read it before you sing it. You can do it here, just like this.” And Zayn pulled Louis’ shorts down with his boxers. Suddenly Louis was half naked with Zayn kneeling behind him, massaging his cheeks. “This fucking arse, honest to god, best arse in the world,” Louis heard him mumble before he bit Louis just in the meatiest part. 

Louis started to read the contract but was getting distracted because there was a wet finger entering him. Louis had no idea where Zayn had gotten lube but he really didn’t care. The finger was on his prostate while Zayn kept biting him at the same time. Louis moaned loudly and put his head on the table. Zayn halted his movements, “ Keep reading or I will stop.”

“Don’t stop, please don’t stop. I keep reading,” Louis begged and lifted his head. While Zayn was satisfied Louis was doing what he was supposed to, Zayn went back to opening Louis up. He pushed two fingers inside and started to scissor them. Sandra walked past the open door and looked inside. Louis just kept pretending to read while Zayn was hidden behind him and the desk. “It makes me so hot to know that anyone could come and see you take my fingers so well. I want everyone to know you let me own you and your arse,” Zayn growled. 

He seemed to be finished with his prep and stood up. He lubed himself up and lined himself with Louis’ hole. He pushed in and Louis let out a whine. Zayn was so big and it felt so good to him. The cleaners walked past the study. They looked in and suddenly stopped. The men just stood there watching Zayn pound into Louis so hard Louis felt he would pass out soon. 

“Look, we have an audience. Hope they enjoy the show,” Zayn said with a smug voice and spanked Louis. Louis could only whine as an answer. The breath kept being punched out of him with every thrust. The longer the cleaners looked the more it seemed to spur Zayn on. Louis could only take it.

“Fuck fuck fuck, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Zayn repeated and spanked Louis few more times. Suddenly Zayn pulled out and came on Louis’ bum with few strokes of his hand. Claiming him. “You look so good with my come all over you,” Zayn said and turned Louis around. He took Louis’ still hard cock in his fist, stroked few times and then Louis was coming too. All over his tummy. 

“There’s a good boy. Go take a shower now. Let’s talk to Harry this evening,” Zayn said to Louis and patted his bum. “Show is over, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did,” he yelled at the cleaners. The men starlet out of their trance and hurried forward. 

Louis had recovered enough to find his words again. “Thank you for the dicking,” he winked. “And here’s the signed contract. We’ll see tonight.” And then he pulled his shorts back on and walked to his room with weak legs. Zayn was really a sex god when he wanted to be.

They were having dinner that night in the dining hall. Harry looked nervous like knew there was some big news coming to him. He was scared Louis was going away. Louis and Zayn just kept smiling to each other and to Harry. 

Zayn had explained to Louis earlier that his most trusted staff members knew what was going on with Harry. Sandra knew, and that didn’t surprise Louis at all. That woman looked like she knew everything important there was to know. And Preston knew, mostly because he had caught Harry sucking Zayn’s dick once in a backstage. They had accepted it after Zayn and Harry had explained why it was happening and now they were as protective over Harry as Zayn was. But no one else could ever find out. Not until Harry was 18 so no one could take him away. And that’s why they were alone in the house for once.

They ate in silence until Harry couldn’t take it anymore. “Daddy, tell me already. I’m dying here!” Harry said with his most dramatic voice. He was such a drama queen when he wanted. Zayn chuckled. “Louis, want to do the honors?”

“Sure,” Louis answered. “Harry, I thought about this long and hard and this afternoon I decided to accept your daddy’s offer. I will be your other caretaker if you will have me as long as you’ll have me. I’d love to do it.”

Harry looked so happy he almost started to cry. Louis hurried to him and took him in his arms. “I was so worried you would hate me,” Harry said while sniffling. “I like you so much and you are so much fun. And you are amazing in bed.”

Louis hugged Harry tighter, “I could never hate you, little one. You are amazing boy who needs little different kind of loving. And it will be my pleasure to give it to you. And I don’t think your dad will mind having my ass around here too.” Louis winked to Zayn. Zayn put a hand on his crotch and pushed down. “No, I won’t mind at all.”

Harry looked between them and asked with suspicious voice, “Daddy, did you have him already today?” Zayn just laughed, “Yes I did, my love. The cleaners saw me take him. It was wonderful.” 

Harry pushed bottom lip out and pouted. “I want you too,” he whined to Louis. “Then go ahead and take him, he’s all yours now, love,” Zayn chimed in.

Harry was up in seconds and he pushed his trousers down and shirt off in a speed of light. “Your turn,” he said to Louis with a proud smile on his face. Louis laughed, shook his head but did get undressed. While he was doing that, Harry kept looking at him. “When I’m older I want to fuck your arse too.” Louis laughed harder, “Like father like son, honestly.”

Harry bent over the table and spread his legs. “Do whatever you please. The lube is in here,” Harry said and took a bottle out from a hidden drawer under the table. “You guys, have really thought about everything,” Louis said and took the bottle. He dropped on his knees behind Harry and spread his cheeks. “I’ve been dying to do this all afternoon,” he said and licked Harry’s hole.

“He likes rimming, Daddy! Best present ever,” Harry moaned loudly. Louis licked him few more times and then blew lightly on the spit wet hole. Harry couldn’t help but shudder. Louis looked at Zayn who had taken his cock out and was slowly stroking it. “Do you want to join us?” Louis asked.

“No, I think I just watch and enjoy the show this time. It looks so hot already,” Zayn answered and Louis dived back in. He licked and probed Harry’s hole with his tongue and slowly pushed it in. Harry’s legs were shaking, he was enjoying it a lot. When Louis pushed a finger next to his tongue Harry let out a scream. “More, more, more,” the boy kept chanting.

Louis took his time to massage Harry’s prostate while biting and licking his hole. And then without warning Harry’s hole clenched tightly around Louis’ fingers and he came all over the table. Louis slowly pulled his fingers out while still licking broad strips over Harry’s opening. “Please, don’t stop, please fuck me, please,” Harry begged. Louis looked at Zayn for confirmation if he should fuck Harry even if the boy had already come once.

“You can fuck him, he wants it. You don’t have to worry about Harry. He will tell you if he wants you to stop,” Zayn said to Louis. Louis nodded and whispered to Harry, “Don’t worry, I will fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Yes, please, please please,” Harry babbled like it would be the best thing he knew. Louis stood up and pushed in. Harry was perfectly wet and open after his throughout rimming. “God, you are so hot and tight. Fucking hell, how is this even real,” Louis moaned and started pounding into Harry.

The boy just took what Louis gave him and soon Louis noticed he was hard again. Louis pulled Harry up from the table, pulled out and turned Harry around. “I want to kiss you while I fuck your brains out,” Louis said and lifted Harry off the ground. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis hips and Louis slided in again. Then he passionately kissed Harry on the lips and the boy answered back eagerly.

Louis laid Harry on the table so he could start thrusting in him in his earnest. Harry was trying to get a hold of something while Louis grabbed his hips and pounded in him with force. “Daddy, this feels so good,” Harry kept whining. Zayn just looked at the scene in front of him. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen. His boy getting fucked so thoroughly by this beautiful pixie boy. Zayn’s hand sped up with Louis’ thrusts and he came all over his own hand.

Louis felt like he was close too, so he put his hand on Harry’s little cock and started to stroke it. “Yes, yes, yes, Louis, please, more, yes,” the boy kept babbling and soon they both came at the same time. Harry’s back arched off the table as he came with a force. Louis pulled him against himself while they both came down from their high. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of me,” Harry said and kissed Louis. Louis kissed him back and hugged him. “You are a perfect boy, it’s my pleasure.”

Afterwards they took a shower together, all three of them. Zayn tucked Harry and Louis in bed together and kissed them both goodnight. When he left the room he turned the lights off and shut the door.

In the darkness Harry snuggled closer to Louis and whispered, “I’m so happy you are here with me.” Louis smiled and kissed Harry’s neck, “I’m happy to be here too. We will have so much fun together.” Louis could hear Harry smiling when he answered, “Yes we will. I cannot wait for all the adventures we will have.”

Louis pulled Harry tightly against him and both fell asleep. They were ready for the future. Safe, happy and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. The kudos and comments mean the world to me. If you want more of this AU, let me know. This could have a sequal if anyone is interested. :)  
> You can find me on tumblr, come say hi: [nikita834](https://nikita834.tumblr.com/)
> 
> All the love xxx,  
> Nikita


End file.
